Power Hungry
by ChaosBeast
Summary: Naruto FanFiction. Power Hungry. The villagers hate Naruto and in turn he hates them. He's tired of the angry glares and general abuse that he knows he doesn't deserve. So he decides to become the most powerful ninja in the world so that they will fear and respect him. So when he learns of the power he has inside him, he finally knows how to accomplish his goal.
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

**Power Hungry.**

The villagers hate Naruto and in turn he hates them. He's tired of the angry glares and general abuse that he knows he doesn't deserve. So he decides to become the most powerful ninja in the world so that they will fear and respect him. So when he learns of the power he has inside him, he finally knows how to accomplish his goal.

**Authors Note:** So this is my first fanfiction so I hope it goes well. In this story I've already decided that Naruto will be a little smarter, and generally less loud and annoying. Because of this him and Sasuke will get along better. Sakura will also be more useful and a little less fangirly to Sasuke, and in turn Naruto will have less of a crush on Sakura. Also i won't be putting the japanese name of things in the story because i just find that annoying.

Ex: Kage Bushin is Shadow Clones,Konaha is Village Hidden in the Leaves, and Kyuubi is Nine Tailed fox/ Nine tails

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet and Greet**

Naruto laid in his bed in his apartment still thinking of what happened just a few hours before,

'I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within me?! I still can't believe it. That explains why all the stupid villagers hate me. They think I'm a demon.' A scowl appeared on his face,

'They're all idiots, just afraid of what they don't understand. I'll show them one day, I'll become the most powerful shinobi in the world, then they'll have a reason to fear me.

With that thought Naruto closed his eyes and began to fall asleep...

'Wait a minute!' he thought, sitting upright on the side of his bed 'Maybe I could use the Nine Tails to become stronger...' He sat there for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'But how? Can I talk to it?' An idea came to him just then.

"Hey Fox!" he said out loud. "Hmmm no answer." he mused. "Maybe if I think it."

He shouted in his mind, 'Hey Fox!' For a moment there was nothing, but then Naruto felt something stir inside him. A deep growl resonated throughout the confines of his mind sending a shiver up his spine.

'Well,' he thought, 'at least I know it heard me.' He sat there still thinking about how to get it's power. Eyes closed he wondered if he could meet the Nine Tails and talk to it face to face. But after a moment he said,

"I'm beat and I need to get up early for Genin orientation. I'll just have try again tommo-." He paused after opening his eyes and seeing he was no longer in his room. He was in a long dark tunnel ankle deep in water.

'A sewer?' Naruto thought mildly surprised. Now most people would freak out after opening their eyes and finding themselves not only not where they just were a second ago, but also in a creepy sewer. Naruto however was not scared, the, 'tunnel with water in it' as he decided to call it felt eerily similar. He started walking down the tunnel, there was something drawing him in, telling him to keep walking. After a minute of walking down the barren concrete tunnel he came across a doorway on his left. He walked up to the entrance and paused feeling a familiar feeling exuding from the room beyond. It was one he knew well having been receiving it from birth and giving it since he was 8.

Hate.

But he's never felt a hate so strong. So deep that it seemed like it would swallow him and the whole world up. Naruto lost his nerve and began to back away before he stopped himself.

'I can't turn away now. I have to confront this, this... Thing! The Nine Tails. I'm gonna show it that I'm the boss here and that it owes me for all troubles its caused me. Steeling his nerve Naruto turned around and walked through the dark doorway, and found himself in front of a seemingly 100ft tall, and extremely wide steel cage. The doors had metal bars on them and were connected at the center with a paper tag on them that read

'Seal.'

Naruto gaped in awe of the sight. He stood there for a minute expecting something to happen and when nothing did he called out,

"Hello? Demon Fox? You there?" A low growl erupted from the cage and two blood red eyes appeared in the darkness.

"**What?**" The voice was incredibly deep and filled with malice. Naruto was taken aback by the simplistic question and didn't quite know how to respond.

"...Um... Hi."

Nine Tails merely huffed."**What do you want?**" Naruto stared into the red eyes that screamed for blood. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer at first, but then he remembered.

"I want your power!" Nine Tails stared into the bright blue eyes of his jailor and laughed.

"**So does everyone else, Naruto Uzamaki. You are not the first to seek my power nor will you be the last.**" Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"You owe me!" he shouted at the bloodthirsty fox, "You have caused me an incredible amount of pain and suffering! People hate me because of you!" he was practically in tears now, "You have ruined my life so the LEAST you can do is give me some of your power!" The blonde continued to stare angrily into those blood red eyes slightly shaking from all the emotions rushing through him. The Nine Tailed Fox just stared right back at him a curious gleam in his eye.

"**Very well**." he replied.

Naruto was stunned. "Wh-What?"

"**In times of need i will give you some of my power**." The blonde haired blue eyed genin just stared at those red eyes dumbfounded by how easy that was. Deciding it would be better not to ask questions he just replied,

"Thank you,"

With a huff the overly large fox closed it's eyes once more. Naruto figured that the Nine Tails wasn't big on pleasantries so he didn't say goodbye and just concentrated on 'waking up' in his bed at home. When he opened up his eyes he noticed he was back in his bed, or rather his conscious was. There was light streaming in from his window. He blinked in confusion. Looking at his clock he saw it was 7, 1 hour before his alarm was going to wake him up.

'So time passed while i was in... There.' the blonde thought. 'It only felt like 5 minutes, but it's been hours.'

He laid back in bed to fall asleep but found that he wasn't even tired. In fact he was feeling rather refreshed.

'Hmmm...' he wondered 'I guess that counted as sleep.

Since he felt he didn't need to sleep any longer he turned of his alarm and began his morning routine. After finishing his bowl of instant ramen Naruto left his apartment to go meet the day.

* * *

This was my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. My other chapters will be longer than this I just wanted to get this out.


	2. Chapter 2: Teams are Formed

**Thank you all for the follows and favorites on the last chapter. It's nice to get some support and see that people actually like my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Teams are Formed  
**

Naruto was walking down the village streets deep in thought, not even noticing the glares from the villagers. He was thinking about what the Nine Tails said to him.

**_"In times of need I will give you some of my power."_**

'So only when he needed the Fox's' power would it give it to him.' Naruto mused. He wasn't very happy at the "deal" that he got. 'I want to always have the power available to me. I want to take it at will, and not just some of it...All.' He continued to grumble about the situation for a few minutes when he finally came to a conclusion,

'I guess I'll take what I can get... For now.'

Naruto suddenly became aware that he was in front of the academy, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking so he sub-consciously walked to where he was going to go later anyway. Not being able to think of anything else to do he walked in and headed to his class. When he arrived it was 8:20 and the room was empty. He took his usual seat in the back of the class and began to wait. At 8:30 Iruka walked in. He set a book and a pile of papers down at his desk and sat down behind it, when he heard a voice he was clearly not expecting.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei!"

Iruka jumped up looking around expecting a prank. When nothing happened he noticed Naruto in his usual seat waving at him. Still a little suspicious Iruka asked him,

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I woke up early and had nothing better to do." he replied

Iruka was surprised by how... Normal, the answer was, but he was a teacher and just because Naruto was officially a genin now doesn't mean he still has nothing to learn.

With a smile Naruto knew all too well Iruka yelled at him, "Well don't you think I'm going to let you off easy now just cause your officially a ninja now!" Seeing where he was going Naruto tried to run out of the room, but was caught by the scruff of his neck by his sensei. The room suddenly got darker and Iruka's head became twice as large. He leaned in towards his favorite pupil and whispered menacingly,

"Where do you think you're going, hmmm?" He then threw Naruto back into his seat and placed a book in front of him. The book was brown and thin, it looked old was slightly worn.

"You may have passed but you have a long way to go! I want you to read this book and learn some more! Some of this stuff you might already know but I bet a lot of it you don't!" His voice took a softer tone, "Take this seriously Naruto, being a ninja means you have to be self reliant. I know you don't like to study but to become a powerful ninja you must learn and become an expert in all the ways of a shinobi." Naruto who until then was looking away and pouting was giving Iruka one of his few 'I'm listening' looks.

"Okay sensei," he said, "I'll read this."

Iruka was hoping for more but decided not to push him too much. He nodded and sat back down at his desk.

Naruto looked at the cover of the book.

_Chakra_

_The Basics_

He groaned internally,

'I hate learning about chakra. They make it sound so complicated when it's not. Still I have a promise to Iruka-sensei to keep.'

He flipped open the book to the table of contents.

_Chapter 1-What is Chakra? pg 4_

_Chapter 2-How to use your chakra. pg 9_

_Chapter 3-How much chakra do you have/Your chakra reserves. pg 15_

_Chapter 4-Chakra control. pg 20_

_Chapter 5-Chakra exercises. pg 26_

Naruto skipped over the first two chapters feeling he had sufficient knowledge on chakra and how to use it, but he was curious about the other chapters. He decided to start reading chapter 3.

15 minutes later he closed the book wanting to absorb all the knowledge he just obtained. Some of it he kinda already knew, like you only had a certain amount of chakra and people were born with different amounts of chakra. What he didn't know was that the more chakra you have the harder it is to control it. People with exceptional amounts of chakra tend to do bad with low level jutsu's that require very little chakra.

'Maybe that's why I'm so bad with all the academy jutsu's,' Naruto wondered, 'maybe I have a ton of chakra.'

Apparently how much chakra you have is also called your chakra reserves, and if you don't have big chakra reserves there are exercises you can do to enlarge them. However if you have big chakra reserves you have to work on your chakra control or else you would use too much chakra on a jutsu and waste it. That's about all the useful information the chapter provided him,

'It looks like I'll have to learn about chakra control to really make the most out of this information.' Naruto thought.

Just then Naruto's self deemed rival and kind of friend Sasuke Uchiha walked in the room. Needless to say he was surprised to see the blonde there, not only because he thought he had failed but also because he was there before him. He didn't let any of that show on his face however and just nodded to him when they made eye-contact and sat in his usual seat next to the door. Slightly bored Naruto jumped down and sat next to him,

"Thought I'd sit next to you so you don't have to deal with all your fan girls arguing about who gets to sit next to 'My Sasuke'." he said to the black haired brooder flashing him a smile. Sasuke looked at him then away and grunted.

"Hey," Naruto yelled at him with a frown, "I'm doing you a favor, the least you could do is say thanks."  
Sasuke turned to him repressing a smile, 'I did." Naruto opened his mouth to say something then remembered that Sasuke did in fact grunt. He does that a lot so I guess that was his thank you grunt.  
"Whatever."  
Five minutes later Naruto was still grumbling when the other graduates started filing into the room, they were surprised to see him and some of the girls even glared at him, but nobody said anything, until Kiba arrived. He sneered when he saw Naruto,

"What are you doing here Uzumaki? This is only for graduates not flunkies!" Naruto just pointed to his headband and flashed a huge smile at him,

"I know that, I passed too stupid!"

Kiba growled at him, "Well how'd you manage that?"

Naruto was about to reply when he thought he heard a stampede coming down the hall. The pounding of the footsteps kept on getting louder and louder. When the stampede sounded like it was right outside the door Sakura burst through it with a victory grin on her face and breathing heavily. Ino was right behind her, bent over, hands on her knees panting like a dog.

"You had to have cheated billboard brow! There's no way you could beat me!" Sakura's grin just grew wider,

"Nope I'm just better than you, Ino-pig! Now excuse me while I take my prize." She turned around with a flirty smile on her face

"Sasuke-kun Can I-" Her smile turned into a scowl when she saw Naruto sitting next to her crush. He smiled and waved at her,

"Hi Sakura-chan." Sakura was looking down at the ground her fists clenched at her sides. Knowing what was to come Naruto adopted a look of pure terror.

"Sakura I-"

"What," The pinkette's voice was barely above a whisper, "are you doing, SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE!" She sent a left hook at Naruto punching him in the cheek and sent him flying across the room. She then took her seat next to her crush and began swooning over him. While he was completely ignoring her Sasuke thought,

'Well there goes that plan.'

Sakura was so obsessed with Sasuke she didn't notice Naruto take the seat next to her. Just then Iruka walked in.

"QUIET!" The chattering stopped. Iruka smiled fondly at his newly former students,

"Congratulations you're all genin now. It has been a wonderful journey teaching you all and I wish you luck on your new adventures."Done with his short speech his face took on a more serious tone.

"Alright I will now begin telling you the teams that you are in along with who is your jonin-sensei." Seeing a lot of confused faces among the class he elaborated.

"You all have been grouped in teams of 3 with a jonin sensei, the point of the teams is to teach you teamwork and grow stronger by training together and your jonin sensei is to teach you skills and make you stronger… Also to keep you alive on the more dangerous missions." He added. "The teams were grouped on team strength, basically making each team balanced and the strengths between teams balanced. We also believe we put you in teams that will have the best coordination." He sighed,

"Now that we have that out of the way here we go, team 3 is…"

Naruto spaced out for a bit wondering if he should play a prank on his new sensei. He started listening again when Iruka said,

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-"

"YEEEAAAHH! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped, except Ino who scowled at Sakura while she cried on the inside.

Iruka coughed, "Okay moving on. The last member on team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki… Iruka paused to let Naruto cheer and was surprised when he didn't. Everyone was well aware he was infatuated with the pinkette, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Sakura however looked depressed.

Naruto, who was holding back the urge to stand up and cheer, thought, 'Wow I'm on the same team with Sakura! I'm so lucky.' He glanced at Sasuke, 'I'm also on the same team as Sasuke, not sure how I feel about that.'

Sasuke however was thinking something different. 'I can't believe I'm being forced to be on a team, no matter who it is they'll just slow me down,' he glanced at his brand new team mates, 'especially these two.'

Iruka continued with his callouts, "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still taken, Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." Naruto spaced out again for the last 2 teams. Iruka let them absorb that information for a minute and finished with, "Your jonin-sensei's should arrive soon to pick you up for training. Good luck!" With that he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Alright another chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted it to be longer and include the introductions but I didn't have a lot of time today and I really wanted it to go up today. Now here's a little note I wrote yesterday.**

**Acadamy classes have 27 students. That means 9 genin teams. So why did you only see 3 genin teams from Naruto's graduating class?**

**(Kurinei, Hinata, Kiba, Shino)**

**(Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji)**

**(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto)**

**Either because the Anime just didn't focus on them, or they failed. Which according to the fact that Kakashi has failed teams before, graduates can fail their Jonin's test. I've decided that they have failed, just so we're straight.**

**The teams for Naruto's graduating class are 3-12 excluding team 9. Those were the av****ailable teams for this year. (According to this FanFiction) ****Last years teams were 1-9. Teams 1,2, and 9 were still in rotation from last year. That is 33% of the last graduating class, fitting in with the theme that 66% of the genin teams fail their first year.**

**I'm really tired so I'm hope you're satisfied.**


End file.
